A New Dawn
by Jessy-Fran
Summary: It's a fact that the Akatsuki are dropping like flies, but are their deaths part of something bigger? A Three Shot. Inspired by I Love My Puppeteers profile. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. **Damn.

**A/N:** This idea was born after reading I Love My Puppeteers profile, nurtured during my GCSE exams and fully raised late at night when I should have been sleeping.

This is dedicated to all the Akatsuki Fans who want our boys back. Come join I Love My Puppeteers and myself in storming Kishimoto's house as a protest against the deaths of the Akatsuki!

* * *

The setting sun cast a fiery glow over the landscape. It was as thought the Gods had set the very sky of fire, trying to burn away the remnants of the day. The forest around the foot of the mountain was filled with both the sounds of animals settling down for the night and also the noises of those creatures that were only just waking. A breeze skimmed over the top of the trees causing the leaves to rustle against one another.

On the mountain side a dark figure stood out against the foliage. His left arm was raised against the light, stopping it from shining on a face that housed blue eyes that had long lost their shine. Framing the face was a mass of long blonde hair. Once immaculately clean and sleek, the golden locks now hung in greasy strands, matted with dirt and blood.

Bored of the landscape, the man turned his attention to the task at hand. The craggy cliff face would pose a problem to many people with two hands so with one of his arms hanging limply at his side; it was understandable that the blonde was frustrated with his current situation.

Looking down at his sore hands and then back up to the rocky wall, the man scowled and started his difficult climb again.

Grasping the nearest hand hold, the man could feel the muscles straining against gravity as he swung he leg up. Using all his might, he managed to drag himself over the ledge.

From here he could see his goal.

'_Almost there, un.'_ He thought to himself. It had almost become a mantra, whispering through his mind, pushing him to keep going.

Dredging up his remaining chakra, the blonde cradled his injured right arm in the other and executed a perfect jump, landing shakily on yet another rocky platform housing the gaping mouth of a naturally worn cave. Entering the dark cavern, the man began searching for something, his eyes darting from side to side. After the bright glow of the setting sun, the shadows of the cave seemed to overwhelm his eyesight.

Suddenly the blonde saw something wedged behind a rock formation. A grin settled on his face as he approached the shape. It was somewhat human in size and shape but far to stiff to be a living being. Using his good arm, he pulled the object from its prison and knelt with it leaning against his knee. As he steadied the person shaped package with his good arm, the blonde use the damaged arm to pull at the material covering the object.

A face was revealed and the man gasped at the beauty of the puppet. Just how he remembered. The rust red hair fell over the still closed eyes of the wooden figure and the blonde gazed fondly at the lifeless doll in his arms. How long had it been since he'd heard his voice?

_Too long_, he thought.

The man took something out from the confines of his cloak. He held it as though it was a sleeping child. Gently he ran his fingers over the cylindrical object and with great care, peeled back the multiple seals.

The object suddenly grew warmer. The blonde holding it could feel it pulsating in his hands. Pushing the lifeless shell onto its back, the man moved the material covering it out of the way and slowly pushed the cylinder into the now-exposed chest cavity. He felt the container latched into place and saw the veins begin to creep along underneath the fake skin.

The previously still fingers started to twitch, the joints creaking in desperate need of some sort of oil after an age of disuse. Heavily lashed eye-lids began to flutter open, revealing deep brown eyes, too perfect and defined to be natural.

The blonde man stepped back and allowed room for the now moving puppet to become used to the new body. Wooden arms pushed against the ground to set the puppet in a sitting position as the noise of dry wood rubbing against hinges filled the cave. Brown eyes opened fully and glanced around before finally falling on a single expectant blue glimmer, set in a dirty face.

A frown, "…Brat."

A smirk, "Danna, un."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

And all shall be explained next chapter… Bwahahaha!

Yeah… I hope you realise that the person was Deidara. If not you can't join our rampage through Kishimoto's house! This is probably going to have three chapters… but only if you guys like it! Anyhoos, hope you like it guys!

Oh and if you skipped my description, then SHAME ON YOU. I worked hard on that, I'll have you know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.** Damn.

**A/N:** So here it is darlings, chapter two. Hope it explains some things. If there are any questions or some aspects that you feel I haven't explained, don't hesitate to message me! I'll need to write it into chapter 3 or rewrite this chapter!

* * *

The sun had set hours ago but still the two companions pushed on through the thick growth of trees. The pair had started slowly at first. The smaller of the two hadn't used this body since it had been created and so was getting used to the various contraptions he had set into it. The taller, blonde haired man was tired after the climb up the mountain and the pain in his arm was beginning to turn from a dull ache to shooting pain whenever the limb was jolted.

Sensing his partner's discomfort, the red head slowed down the pace, stopped in a small clearing and turned to the other.

"Deidara, we'll rest here for the night." After no reply from the other he added, speaking slightly louder this time, "Brat!"

So called brat turned his head and opened his mouth to answer with a witty comment, but thought better of it and simply sat down. Pulling off the dirty cloak he'd been sporting for who knows how long, the blonde started to properly inspect the wounded arm. Wincing, he felt along the bone and could tell he'd done some serious damage in that battle against the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasori-Danna. Could you look at this for me?" Deidara knew that Sasori was better at such delicate tasks then himself. He would probably do more harm then good if he continued inspecting the injury.

Without answering, Sasori moved to the other's side and seated himself there, taking hold of the younger boy's arm.

"Hey Danna! Careful, un!" As an instinctive reaction, the blonde tugged away from the tight grip of the smaller man but only succeeded in causing himself more pain.

"Brat, if you hold still this won't take up our valuable time." Sasori's words were harsh but couldn't be truer. The two were running on a tight schedule and if they were to complete step three of the plan in time, there could not be any mistakes.

If Sasori remembered correctly, Deidara was the worst timekeeper he'd ever met. If the artist wasn't so keen on blowing himself up, Sasori would be sure that the blonde would be late for his own funeral.

Deidara sat in silence watching his Danna's fingers ever so gently probe the sensitive flesh and bone of his arm, hissing faintly whenever the wooden fingers would push too deep or scratch unintentionally.

Sasori finished inspecting the damage and frowned. Deidara had managed to fracture the bone in at least three places. The puppet could also tell that the injury had gone untended for some time.

"You'll need to see Kakuzu about this, brat."

"When we get there I'll ask him, un."

"You know their location?"

"Of course. After that bitch and the hag got to you the mission carried on smoothly, un. Everything is as it should be."

Sasori was slightly shocked to hear his usually incredibly immature partner talk so professionally. Had the kid finally grown-up? Where was the bratty behaviour he'd come to expect from the blonde?

"Of course, Hidan almost fucked it all up, but hey, what can you do? Un. Not everyone can be as brilliant as me."

Sasori snorted inwardly. Of course not, how could he expect Deidara to ever mature?

Releasing the blonde's arm, the puppet shuffled away from his partner and lay with his back against a tree trunk. He thought heard Deidara move to the other side of the tree, but in the darkness he couldn't be sure. Dark brown eyes began to stare at the clear skies. The stars were no different now to how they had been when he was a child. Sasori could remember staring out of his bedroom window, wondering how the stars never seemed to stop shining.

'_They will burn for all eternity, Sasori.'_ His Grandmother would say whenever she caught him gazing at them.

'_What an ironic thing.' _Sasori thought_, 'an action as fleeting and destructive as burning, lasting forever. I wonder what Deidara would think of that.'_

Gradually, Sasori's thoughts drifted from the past to their current mission. Each of their so called 'deaths' were a painful yet necessary action for the Akatsuki to proceed with their plans. Everything had been planned for months in advance. Even Deidara had been prepared for it instead of his usually spontaneous and usually less-then-successful methods.

Leader's Grand Master Plan simply consisted of allowing the Hidden Villages to 'kill' off the Akatsuki members, believing themselves to be safe from the threat of the group of missing nins. Then when the Five Ninja Nations were peaceful and their guard most relaxed, the Akatsuki would strike with deadly force. Using the power of the tailed beasts they'd already captured and the unique skills of the members, it was impossible for their plan to fail. Besides, Leader-Sama was already in control of Amegakure and considering he was revered as a God, he could easily recruit extra support if needed.

Closing his eyes against the blinking dots of light that were scattered in a seemingly random pattern across the sky, Sasori wrapped his coat tighter around his shoulders, an old habit he'd picked up when he still had a human body. He could hear his partner's steady breathing and assumed Deidara was asleep.

Idly, Sasori traced the outside of his heart container with a finger as his mind sank into the deep meditative state that was the closest the puppet could get to sleep.

The stars looked on as two of the most feared ninjas in the bingo book settled down to rest. Twinkling innocently, they shone their light over the pair in a gesture some might deem too kind for the two murders. But the tiny, seemingly insignificant pin-pricks shone nonetheless, helping to guide Deidara and Sasori into a dreamless night.

* * *

**Pointless ****A/N: **I have come to realise that my writing style comes from the fact that I study drama. In our drama essays we have to describe our actions and facial expression in great detail, so I think it has been embedded into me! So if you don't like my writing style, blame GCSE drama! Sorry, that was a little random… Review?


End file.
